<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bang Bang by Keeks1664</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751470">Bang Bang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeks1664/pseuds/Keeks1664'>Keeks1664</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeks1664/pseuds/Keeks1664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dramione one-shot. Takes place during HBP. Inspiration was taken from Nancy Sinatra's song "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)". TW: Major character death, explicit hetero sex, profanity, mental anguish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bang Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: Major character death, explicit hetero sex, profanity, mental anguish</p>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or Nancy Sinatra's brilliant song. Both are too amazing to have been birthed from my nasty brain. I've joined a writing group so I'm finally consistently writing! More to come.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>He wore black and I wore white</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He would always win the fight</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bang bang, he shot me down</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bang bang, I hit the ground</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bang bang, that awful sound</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bang bang, my baby shot me down</em>
</p>
<p>Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) - Nancy Sinatra</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Be brave, Draco," she whispered, her hands raised in surrender. Her wand was long gone. Her wild, chestnut hair was tangled and crusted with blood. The creamy, smooth skin of her cheek and neck he was so familiar with, was smeared with ash.</p>
<p>He bit back the whimper that threatened to slip past his tight lips. "I have to do this," he said quietly, aware of the growing audience around them.</p>
<p>"They will lose, you know that. Come with me." She turned her hand to an open palm. An olive branch. "I can keep you safe."</p>
<p>"Do it, Draco!" His father hissed, his long hair also wild. He kicked aside the dead slump that was once Arthur Weasley. Lucius' normally composed features reflected the chaos unfolding around them.</p>
<p>A hoarse scream bounced off the tall ceiling of the Hogwarts corridor. They all turned to see Hannah Abbott fall to Bellatrix's curse. Draco quickly turned his attention back to Hermione. Her eyes were pleading.</p>
<p>"Enough of this!" Lucius barked.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bang!</em>
</p>
<p>Lucius blasted a curse from the tip of his wand. Draco blocked it with a piece of the fallen stone wall.</p>
<p>Lucius turned to his son with aghast.</p>
<p>"<em>Avada Kedavra!</em>" Draco cried, his eyes squeezed shut.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bang!</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione hit the ground. Her white jumper was covered in soot and blood. Whether it was hers or someone else's', Draco couldn't tell. Her once flaming, honey eyes were wide with surprise but empty. Her cracked, pink lips were agape.</p>
<p>"Well done, son. She was integral to Potter's circle, her death will surely weaken them. Come, we'll both deliver the good news to the Dark Lord." Lucius smiled approvingly at Draco.</p>
<p>Draco swallowed the bile rising in his throat from that awful sound. "You tell him. I want to present her body properly. I'll cast a <em>Periculum</em> to let you know where I take her."</p>
<p>Lucius smiled wider and grabbed his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Draco."</p>
<p>Draco nodded numbly and turned his attention to Hermione's body as Lucius walked away. He cast a Disillusionment Charm on her body and cautiously walked to their old Potions classroom, avoiding falling rubble and the duels happening around him. He wrestled with what he'd done. Her impossibly heavy rag doll body weighed more than the impending hell that was the rest of his life without her.</p>
<p>Focus.</p>
<p>Get her somewhere safe.</p>
<p>Control.</p>
<p>She was just unconscious, he lied to himself.</p>
<p>The thought that she was still here with him made his lips turn from a tight line into a hard grimace.</p>
<p><em>CONCENTRATE, DRACO.</em> Her voice rang in his head as he barely dodged a rogue curse.</p>
<p>When he arrived at the classroom, he barred the door with Snape's heavy desk. He gently lowered her limp body to a workbench. He finally released the tight hold his teeth had on his cheek and let out a guttural sob. He scrambled up onto the workbench and clutched her hard. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck to inhale her disappearing warm scent. Draco wept into her dirty white jumper. Unable to look at her beautiful face that reflected his betrayal, he closed his eyes tight. Draco couldn't care less about the war carrying on outside the door or his father bragging to the Dark Lord about what he'd done.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm sorry," he chanted, between sobs, rocking with her body. "It had to be me. I couldn't let him do it. It had to be me. It had to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I don't care, Malfoy! We have to get the assignment done!" Hermione called, marching after Draco.</p>
<p>"Fuck off, Mudblood, I have more important things to do than a silly potions project," he barked over his shoulder, trying to escape to the Room of Requirement to work on the vanishing cabinet.</p>
<p>"Stop! Or I'll make you!" She stopped walking down the deserted hall.</p>
<p>His temper rose to dangerous levels, and he turned to see her defiant face. "You know what, you filthy-"</p>
<p>"Mudblood? Piece of shit? Inhuman, vile creature? Really Malfoy, it gets old after six years. I actually care about my grades, so let's get this over with, shall we?" She said with a hand on her hip.</p>
<p>Draco seethed. Who did this vile- no, this Mud- no, this piece of- hm. She had him pegged. Whatever she was, through and through, she was a bitch. And who did she think she was telling him what to do?</p>
<p>"Fine. I'll be dictating, <em>you</em> can do all the preparations," he said smugly, stalking past her.</p>
<p>Hermione exhaled and rolled her eyes. Whatever would get this sodding project out of the way. She could handle chopping and stirring if it meant she didn't have to work with Malfoy longer than necessary. At least she wasn't Harry, who was paired with Crabbe. They would never get a good grade, let alone a passing one.</p>
<p>She silently followed him into the empty Potions room in the dungeons. For the first time this year, she noticed he wasn't wearing his school robes. In fact, she didn't think she'd seen him wear his robes once this term. Instead, he wore an expensive-looking black suit. She felt a pang of resentment at how it was perfectly tailored to his long limbs and slender waist. Hermione had never been one to care much about her appearance. But looking down at her frumpy, heavy robes and feeling her hair growing larger from the humidity of the dungeons, she knew it was his ammunition. She hardly cared what he thought about her, much less her looks, yet she was still a bit self-conscious as the heavy door of the Potions room closed behind her. They had never been alone together. What sort of fresh hell would he unleash on her tonight?</p>
<p>The evening passed with tense mutterings of instructions and the sharp clap of Hermione's knife hitting the bench. It was well past midnight when Hermione peered over the cauldron to see their completed potion.</p>
<p>"It's perfect," she exclaimed. She looked up at him, grinning, forgetting who her partner was. The smile fell at his blasé stature. His ankles were crossed atop an adjacent bench. He was inspecting his wand.</p>
<p>"Well done, Granger. You're not entirely incompetent at potions. What a feat." He sighed as he stood, eyes half-lidded with boredom.</p>
<p>She finished extracting the potion from the cauldron into a vile and grabbed his arm before he reached the door. "Hey!"</p>
<p>"Don't you fucking touch me!" He snarled, ripping his arm away.</p>
<p>"Don't you be a fucking arsehole! I finished this project for us, you could at least be a little grateful!" She sneered back, stepping towards him.</p>
<p>He took an unconscious step back, away from her. "Grateful for what? Your pathetic attempts at being anywhere near my level of intelligence?"</p>
<p>Hermione raised her eyebrows incredulously and scoffed. "Really? Says the boy who sat around for the last three hours? <em>Please</em>."</p>
<p>"Fuck you, I have nothing to prove to scum like you," he scoffed, trying to smother his inflating temper.</p>
<p>Control. Have control.</p>
<p>He turned to the door.</p>
<p>"I am <em>NOT </em>scum!" She yelled as she pushed his back. She knew better than to argue such an infantile insult, but it was late and she was exhausted.</p>
<p>He caught himself against the door and turned on her in a second. "I thought I told you to not fucking touch me!" He towered over her, she backed herself against a workbench.</p>
<p>"You don't scare me, Malfoy. You're nothing but a bully, and I've faced worse than you!" She yelled back, not breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>Draco let out a sharp breath on her face, angrier than he could remember in a long time. No longer was it the heavy, dark presence of fear but white, hot fury. The pressure from the Dark Lord looming over him and the broken vanishing cabinet taunting him floors above finally crashed down on his shoulders. He stared at her flushed face, not knowing how to handle the flood of emotion overwhelming his system.</p>
<p>Hermione stared up at his panting figure, defiant. She coughed a laugh. "That's what I thought." She started to slide out of her pinned state when he grabbed her shoulder with a crushing grip. Her knees buckled under the pressure of his hand as she tried to get away from him. "Ow! Get <em>off</em>!"</p>
<p>His gaze remained intense on her. Paralyzed. He had to get the Death Eaters in. He had to kill Dumbledore, the greatest wizard to ever exist according to everyone he'd encountered. He had to. Or else he would be killed. His family would be killed or worse. And this little witch was taunting him, not knowing who she was trifling with. He, who was holding the balance of the impending war. It was too much. Too much pressure. What else could he do?</p>
<p>Self destruct.</p>
<p>He pinned her back against the workbench and crushed his mouth to hers.</p>
<p>She scrunched her face and tried to push him away. Only his upper body swayed back under her hands before returning to invade her space. Her lips that had turned white from the pressure of his kiss were turning back to an alluring rose tint.</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" She stared at him. "What was that? What are you <em>doing</em>?" She wiped her mouth dramatically.</p>
<p>"I can't do this anymore," he croaked, eyes downcast at his feet caged around hers. He didn't care how she'd interpret it; he rushed her again. His hand curled into her hair, his tongue speared her mouth.</p>
<p>She bit his lip hard, hard enough to elicit a moan and blood. He swiped his tongue along her lower lip and pulled her closer by her robes. She grabbed the back of his hair and pulled. His hips jerked against hers, causing the workbench to scrape loudly against the stone floor. She pushed his perfect suit coat off. Her fingernails dug into the thin oxford fabric on his back and pulled the skin of his neck. He groaned and gripped her hips tightly, lifting her onto the workbench and settling between her legs.</p>
<p>Hermione let out a hot breath as he moved to her throat and unbuttoned her blouse. Her head fell back as he sucked the crook of her neck and shoulder. She was panting heavily and braced herself with her hands on the bench as he worked his way down her chest, tugging her bra away. Draco returned to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and mussed his hair. He popped the buttons on his shirt hastily and crawled onto the table, Hermione eased backward.</p>
<p>After a long time of heavy groping and snogging, half-naked, he reached his hand under her skirt. She gasped.</p>
<p>"Wait. Wait." She tore her swollen mouth from his.</p>
<p>"Don't think about it," he whispered in a gravelly voice and gently slid his hand along her inner thigh.</p>
<p>Her head hit the table with a quiet <em>thud </em>as his hand grazed over her crest. She closed her eyes as he licked up the column of her throat.</p>
<p>Her panting drove him mad, and he didn't care who it was. He needed it. He needed something to make him forget. Draco dipped his hands into her knickers and felt how much she wanted him. He growled against her bare chest and pulled down her underwear. He removed his hand to shift down his trousers.</p>
<p>Draco rested his cheek against hers and surged forward into her with ease. Into Granger. He was fucking Granger the Mudblood and she sounded delicious beneath him. Her fingernails tattooing his back were incredible. Her ankles locking around his hips was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled her hair, she pulled his. She bit his lip, he bit hers. The table scratching across the floor drowned out their panting and groaning. Her chest was slick against his. Their mouths messily slid across each other. She caught his tongue with her teeth and sucked it into her mouth. His moan spilled over her flushed face and he gripped her hips hard as he increased his pace. She bit his shoulder to muffle her cries as she locked around him and soon after he bit her throat as he came to his own end.</p>
<p>He pulled away from her, panting and sweaty, looking down at the ground with their crumpled clothing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>He grabbed his coat, turned on his heel and walked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day they received a measly "Acceptable" on their potions assignment, which Granger was clearly offended by. Draco spent the entire class not looking at her while she consumed his every thought. No longer was it the vanishing cabinet or Katie Bell waking from her coma. It was Granger. Her pink, blotchy skin, her tangled hair, her sounds. He needed more of it. He needed to forget again.</p>
<p>She looked contemplative as she swished out of class. He followed closely behind her and pushed her into an empty hall before the staircases.</p>
<p>"Hey!" She started and he cut her off with a heated kiss. She pushed back. "What are you playing at? I'm not some… some-"</p>
<p>"Slut who would fuck her enemy in a classroom?" He taunted. His heart rate spiked at her scowl growing deeper.</p>
<p>He pushed her into a window alcove. "Tell me it didn't feel good last night; to let go," He whispered into her neck as he ran his hand up her ribs. "Tell me I didn't feel good inside you." His fingers skimmed up the outside of her thigh, reaching for her knickers.</p>
<p>"Fuck you," she growled against him and smacked his hand away. He didn't step back.</p>
<p>He let out a heavy breath. "You can't lie to me and say it didn't feel good to be out of control for once. To do something wrong."</p>
<p>"I don't do this, especially not with you." She bit her lower lip. He wanted to silence her and take her right there.</p>
<p>"Do you think I'm evil?" His hands dropped to his sides. He gazed at her with guarded anticipation.</p>
<p>She searched his eyes for a while. "No," she said with finality.</p>
<p>He hesitated a moment, surprised at her response. It made him falter in his desire to fuck her and leave again.</p>
<p>Cover it up.</p>
<p>Control.</p>
<p>Control.</p>
<p>He resumed his cool exterior. "Then what's the problem? You're just messing about with some bloke at school. It's what teenagers do."</p>
<p>"Harry and Ron…" She stopped at his dramatic eye roll. "What?" Hermione asked heatedly.</p>
<p>"Don't talk about them right now. Just fuck me." He descended on her mouth. She leaned away, pressing her hand to his chest.</p>
<p>"Stop. Why? Why are you doing this?" Her brows were furrowed and she watched his face intently.</p>
<p>Draco faltered again. He sighed with irritation, hoping to rile her up and redirect the conversation. "I want a shag and you're easy."</p>
<p>Hermione's face dropped to unenthused. "No, that's not it. Draco…" Her eyes were piercing. They searched, trying to see through his walls as if his Occlumency skills were nothing.</p>
<p>His eyes dropped and he took a small step back. "Fine. Back at it then, Mudblood." He turned to walk away. She grasped his fingers.</p>
<p>"Tell me," she whispered and gently squeezed his fingers. "You don't have to be alone."</p>
<p>Jaw clenched tight and eyes still downcast, he swallowed hard. "It's too much pressure," he croaked.</p>
<p>Hermione let out a small relieved breath and pulled his hand. She enveloped him into an awkward hug. Despite having seen him mostly naked the night prior, this embrace was far more intimate. And it didn't feel terrible. With a feather-light touch, he let his hands rest on her low back. Soap, grass and parchment wafted into his nostrils, he inhaled savouring.</p>
<p><em>Control</em>, he reminded himself.</p>
<p>Draco cleared his throat. "Are we done? Can I get under your skirt now?"</p>
<p>She scoffed and let go of him. "You know, that's not how to woo a woman."</p>
<p>"Shut up," he growled and descended on her mouth. Draco slid his mouth from hers along her cheek and jaw to suck on her throat until he elicited a dulcet moan.</p>
<p>He trailed his hand up her skirt and worked his fingers into her knickers. He rubbed the front of her groin and she bucked against his hand, sprinkling his lips with an airy moan. Fighting to maintain rhythm and speed, he let her body guide him. She was clawing at his back, and it took everything out of him not to rub his hips against her.</p>
<p>"Don't stop," she whispered against his neck with a pained expression.</p>
<p>He bit back a growl and focused. She bit down hard on his ear lobe and let out a quiet squeaking moan. The breath he didn't realize he'd been holding came out fast and he crouched quickly to yank her knickers down. She fumbled with his belt as he unbuttoned his suit coat. Draco angled her against the wall next to the alcove and pulled up her left leg around his hip. He grabbed himself and in one fluid movement drove into her again.</p>
<p>Granger bit down on her mouth against her groan. He couldn't think, just her, her body. He wanted to see more of it again, more of her soft skin. He grabbed her robe and tugged the neck.</p>
<p>"No, don't. Someone could come," she panted and pulled her ankle against his low back.</p>
<p>Soon, he found his release and finished on the ground next to her. As he was panting and supporting himself on the alcove, Granger pulled up her knickers and smoothed her skirt. She sidestepped to walk past him but he grabbed her wrist with his clean hand. She turned around in confusion and he planted a gentle kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>Hermione looked up at him with wary eyes before giving him a wry smile and walked away, leaving him to watch. He was far from done with her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>